


Lion Millionaire

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shiro becomes a pro-wrestler to save Keith's soul. [Shiro/Keith, post-season 1 AU. Discusses past trauma, Keith gets drugged up so he'll Mortal Kombat with Shiro in part 2. I promise that this will end happily, but it might take awhile.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Lion Millionaire  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Discusses past trauma, bad guys drugging up Keith so he’ll Mortal Kombat with Shiro. :( There will be a happy ending, but it will take awhile.  
Notes: Post-season 1 AU, spoilers apply! And since it’s me, there are references to Star Trek, Babylon 5, and also 80s Voltron. Forgive, I am a nerd, I cannot help it. The title was meant to only be a working title (it’s joke reference to the SU episode “Tiger Millionaire,” where he becomes a pro wrestler for a bit, which more or less what happens to Shiro here), but I couldn’t come up with a real one, so. ;P

\--

 

“Are you certain that you don’t require help, Shiro?” Allura’s voice was only a little staticky over the comm.

“Positive,” Shiro replied. Allura and Coran were indispensable. They had only just recently found Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. He wasn’t going to put them in danger again unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Very well,” Allura said around a small sigh. “We’ll stay in orbit.”

“Thanks.” He noted that the trees were beginning to thin, revealing a dirt road, and in the distance, a few buildings. “Have you located the Red Lion yet?”

“No. But Keith’s definitely there. I just can’t get a lock on him—there might be some component in the atmosphere that’s messing with our sensors.”

“Then I’ll find him the old-fashioned way.” Which involved some undercover work. “I’m getting close to what might be an actual town, so I’m signing off. I’ll get in contact again in five Earth hours, okay?”

“Right. And don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

Shiro looked out at the small buildings. Keith was the strongest person he’d met in his life. Of course he would have survived. Of course he would be okay. They just needed to find out where he was, that was all.

_Wait for me, Keith._

\--

The possible town turned out to be what looked like a grocery store, an abandoned building, and a sign post. There was a tall Baltan chatting with a Narn (Shiro’s memory was spotty, but he did remember some of the species he met while captured by the Galra Empire). “Sorry to interrupt,” he began. “I was wondering if you’d see someone who looks like this?” The holo image of Keith was not the best, but Coran and Pidge only had so much video to work on.

They shook their heads, but the Baltan suggested checking out the sign post, since current info was there. Shiro thanked them, and went in that direction.

He was still learning the more common languages in this part of space, so he was only too aware that he was missing details. But despite Altea being an essentially dead culture, the Altean language (which thanks to trips to the castle library, and Princess Allura being **very** patient with his questions, he had a working understanding of now) was still used often. That was how he saw a flier asking for young people wanting to prove their fighting skills to enter what was… a wrestling competition? Maybe?

Fighting.

Even the idea made him sick to his stomach, but he needed connections if he was going to Keith. And who knew—maybe he would luck out and not have to fight at all.

He scribbled down the location, waved good-bye to the Narn and Baltan, and went on his way.

\--

The talent agent was a species he didn’t recognize. She was an impressive figure even when she was sitting in a tiny chair, and each of her four mint green arms were busy filling out paperwork. Her wrinkled face and serious expression reminded Shiro of his grandmother. “Um. Excuse me? I’d like to sign up for the Space Fighting Competition?”

She didn’t look up at him. “Look, son, I’m sure you’re nice, but I’m trying to save my business from bankruptcy. Be a dear and find the form yourself—holy quiznak, you’re the Champion!”

Shiro forced himself to smile. “I am.”

She stood up to her full height (which appeared to be eight feet, give or take), her top left hand reaching out to grab Shiro’s right arm. “I-I don’t believe this! I thought Zarkon had you killed for insubordination!”

He made himself smile again, this time making it more of a smirk. He needed to look confident. “Pfft. Like anyone could control me for too long.”

“I’ve seen you in action, and I believe you. Hold on.” She started rummaging for a padd. “You were one of the biggest draws for gladiator fans. Young, talented, and merciful? You were the whole package.”

(Had he really been merciful? Every time? That would be such a relief…)

But if he asked, it would look odd, so instead he folded his arms across his chest. “There’s no point in fighting if you don’t have a choice. I want opponents who are as eager to prove their skills as I am.”

“You’re just the kind of guy I wanna hire, Champion.” With her bottom right hand, she gave him a padd. “The name’s Myea.”

“It’s good to meet you, Myea.” Shiro signed on the padd. “But I’m looking for a new start, and would rather not be called the Champion.

“Oh, sorry. In that case, what do you want to be called?”

“Shiro.”

\--

The next day, he was doing some training with Myea in her tiny gym. Nothing too strenuous—just practicing punches and throws. He’d been a little wary of fighting Myea, who mentioned something about her granddaughter being at school. That changed when she threw him over her shoulder. Twice.

“Not bad, I can tell you’ve been practicing!” Myea beamed as she caught his punch. “Okay, now try to get me in a wristlock.”

Shiro glanced at all four of Myea’s arms. “This could be tricky.”

“No, trust me—I’m Zoarsian, and we have a ton of nerve clusters in our bottom left hand. If you grab that hand, it’s over.” And (as usual), she charged him with no warning. Shiro dodged, rolled, and **yes** , he grabbed her hand tight. As Myea had promised, she froze up, face twisting in pain—

“Sorry.” Shiro pulled away, as if he’d been burned (nevermind he had used his Galra arm). “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s fine.” Myea smiled at him, and it touched all three of her eyes. “Shiro, I was a Space Fighter for twenty years. Trust me, I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah.” He stared at the red towel she handed him. “Me too.”

“Hey.” She patted his shoulder with her left bottom hand. “Why don’t we take a break?”

“That would be a good idea.” Shiro wiped the sweat off his face. “I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m looking for a fellow member of my species. He’s shorter and slimmer than I am, and his hair is black. He’s got blue eyes. He’d be calling himself Keith, and he likes this color.” He waved the red towel.

Myea mulled it over. “’Fraid not… but that doesn’t mean he isn’t around, cheer up! Lots of people come to these matches. I bet your Keith is one of them.”

Shiro managed a smile. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s just…” He couldn’t tell her everything, but she deserved to know why he needed to find Keith. “We’re close. And when I last saw him, he was hurt.”

Myea stretched, and hopped out of the ring. “I get that. And for what it’s worth, I’ll keep my eyes out for him—Myra, welcome home!” A young Zoarsian ran up to Myea. “Shiro, meet my granddaughter, Myra.”

Shiro nodded. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Myea’s talked about you.”

Myea put Myra on her shoulder. “Shiro is my new talent.”

“Pfft, Nana, he’s your only talent.”

Myea gave Myra a look. “Why don’t you tell Shiro what you wanna be when you grow up?”

Myra held her head up high. “I’m gonna be an exoarchaeologist.”

“Really?” Shiro made his way out of the ring. “Sounds like you’ll be doing a lot of traveling.”

“She will, but she needs to do her homework first. So get on it.” Myea lifted Myra down, who scampered off into the next room.

“Your granddaughter is nice.”

“She is. And funny, and brilliant.” Myea sighed. “After our homeworld was conquered by the Galra, her parents were only able to find work on a mining world. They sent me Myra five years ago, so she could have a normal childhood.” She reached for her water bottle, and took a long gulp.

“I’m sorry.”

She gave him a sideways grin. “Shiro, you and I both know that the Galra mess with everyone.” A small beep interrupted their conversation. Myea opened up her comm, and beamed. “Shiro, look! Someone’s already agree to fight you!”

“… Oh.”

She was walking off into her office, going on about how that was the fastest time he had been able to book a match in her career, which was good, because Shiro couldn’t stop himself from trembling.

He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to be that person again.

But Keith was missing, and he needed information. He needed to keep this cover up.

He gripped the red towel tightly. _Wait for me, Keith._

\--

Two days later, Shiro was taking off his shirt off and getting ready for his first Space Fighter match. He focused on the details, to remind himself that he was not with the Galra anymore. This was a gladiator ring. It was Myea’s gym. There were countless people watching to see if he would kill or be killed. There was a young couple and a few school kids. If anything, it was more like when he and Keith would train at Galaxy Garrison more than anything else.

(Keith, giving him an all too rare smile after he finally threw Shiro…)

This wouldn’t be easy, but he’d manage.

“I’ve done some research, and this Gar guy favors his right side,” Myea whispered to him.

“Got it.” Shiro’s opponent was approaching, so he could the opportunity to size him, and…

“He looks like a Gorn,” Shiro said to himself. He literally was a Gorn. This was the Gorn to his Captain Kirk. This was too wild.

“I am Gar, scourge of the Space Fighters!” Gar bellowed to the small crowd, arms over his head.

“Shiro.” Myea was leaning on the ropes. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Shiro whispered tersely. It was a little too close to how gladiators would taunt him for his liking, but he didn't care. He only cared about Keith right now.

Gar threw the first punch, which Shiro dodged easily. Gar’s low kick did connect, but Shiro landed on his feet with no problems.

This wasn’t a gladiator. This wasn’t even a Gorn. This was a rookie fighter, which meant Shiro needed to hold back.

His next two moves were deceptively easy to block, to lull Gar into a sense of security. Then he punched just hard enough so that Gar would stagger and land into one of the blue posts (which as Myea had explained to him, meant an automatic loss).

“The winner!” Myea screamed as she jumped into the ring, hugging Shiro tight.

Shiro patted her back (and waved to Myra, who was in the audience), but he kept his eyes on Gar, who smiled up at Shiro awkwardly, then rubbed at his eyes.

\--

“Hey, it’s Gar, right?”

Gar tilted his head, already packed to go home. “Yes. And you’re the—”

“It’s just Shiro.” He smiled at Gar. “You did really well out there.”

“R-really?” Gar grinned widely. “’Cuz it was my first fight, so I was kinda nervous.”

Shiro patted Gar’s shoulder. “You’re a little slow with the punches, but they have a lot of power. If you work on your speed and focus, I think you’ll win next time.”

“Thank you so much! Um,” and now Gar’s grin turned a little shy. “What did you think of my speech?”

“… I think you don’t need it.”

“Really?”

Shiro nodded. “I know you’re trying to get the audience excited, but confident fighters let their moves do the talking for them.”

“Oh,” Gar said thoughtfully. “I’ll keep that in mind, Shiro.”

“Good. Also, I have a question.” He took out the holo imager, and Keith’s face appeared before them. “I’m looking for this guy. Have you seen him?”

Gar studied the image. “You know, I think I have.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Tiny guy, likes red? I’ve seen him. I’m pretty sure he’s signed up as a Space Fighter.”

“… Seriously.”

Gar nodded. “Yeah, but he left before I could make friends with you. Here, let’s exchange contact info.” He handed Shiro a small card, and Shiro have him Myea’s work info. “If I see him, I will let you know.”

“Thank you.” Shiro waved good-bye… and then froze, because he was almost certain someone was watching him.

Except the room was lit, and there were no shadows for anyone to hide in. Hmm.

Maybe he was just on edge because of Keith. That had to be it.

Well, he was closer. As long as he kept fighting, he’d find Keith.

\--

A week later, he’d won his second match against a Baltan woman named Kala. She hit her head when she hit the blue light, so Shiro offered a hand to help her up.

“Um, thanks,” she muttered, then walked off.

\--

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” he said to Kala on her way out.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m grouchy because I didn’t win. And I was a little surprised.” She ran a hand through her vibrantly green hair. “You… you’re different from other gladiators, you know that?”

“How so?”

She glanced at his right arm, purple eyes dark. “Most former gladiators move up to fighting for the Empire.” He tone was quiet. She was just stating a fact.

Even just a month ago, just the knowledge that Zarkon was preparing him to be a weapon would have made Shiro physically ill. But now… he grimly accepted it. Zarkon wanted a solider. He resisted, and was now defending the universe from Zarkon. Simple facts.

“Yes, well, I hate everything the Empire stands for.” His tone was more passionate than he meant for it to be, but well. Even knowing the facts, it was hard not to get emotional about this.

Kala… reached out, touching his Galra arm gently. “Then you and I are alike.” She smiled sadly. “I was a soldier for them, briefly.” The smile was gone. “Two weeks later, I defected and assumed my new identity here.”

“I understand.”

She gave him a serious look, but then smiled again. “I think you do. Well, for what it’s worth,” and she patted his shoulder. “You’ve made a friend today.”

“I’m glad. But before you go,” and he turned on the holo imager. “His name is Keith. I think he’s a Space Fighter. Have you seen him?”

Kala stroked her chin. “I believe that I have. Yes, he was at a match two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks?” How long had Keith been here? “Were you able to talk to him?”

“Sadly, no.” She slung her bag over her shoulder. “But I will contact your manager’s gym if I see him again.”

“Thank you,” Shiro managed. That was two beings now who had seen Keith. He was here.

But for whatever reason, he wasn’t trying to find Shiro.

\--

“I’ve searched for a ‘Keith’ five times,” Myea reminded Shiro. “There’s still no one on the roster.”

“Try ‘Kogane.’”

Myea typed in some letters, and then frowned. “Nothing.”

“Anything with ‘red’ in the title.”

Myea typed. “I’m really sorry, Shiro. There’s nothing.”

Shiro couldn’t stop his right hand from clenching into a fist. “I just. If he’s looked at the roster, he knows that I’m here. Why hasn’t he contacted me?”

Myea’s bottom hands were on the keyboard, but her top hands were rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, maybe… maybe for some reason he needs his space?”

“No.” Shiro sighed heavily. “Keith is very dedicated to his job. He would never just quit to become a Space Fighter.”

“Hm. Well, you know him better than me.” Myea stood up. “What is his job, anyways?”

“Security guard.” That wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Ah, a gentle guardian. Kinda like you—oh, don’t blush, I’ve seen you console every fighter you beat after the match.” She stood up and stretched all four of her arms. “When you retire, I think you’d make a good coach. But for now,” and she left for her office. “I’m gonna get those space cookies I made last night for us to share.”

“Sounds good.” After she left, Shiro glanced at the monitor, because there was a tiny chance that Myea had missed something, but then the doors swished open.

“… Allura?!”

“No.” Whoever she was, her resemblance to Princess Allura was unnerving. The only difference was that while Allura had long hair, this woman kept hers closely cropped. “Allow me to properly introduce myself.” She bowed deeply. “I am Romelle of Pollux.”

“Shiro.” He headed for Myea’s office. “You probably want to speak to Myea. I’ll go get her—”

“No need. I am sure you are capable of booking your own fights at this point.”

Shiro blinked. “You want to fight me?”

She nodded. This Romelle wasn’t Princess Allura, but she carried herself like royalty. “I am issuing a formal challenge, yes.”

“Um, okay.” He was slowly getting used to fighting again, but it had never been this, well, formal before. “I’m free in an Altean week. Is that all right?”

“Yes. I will see you at that time, at sunset.” She bowed again, and left. Shiro waved good-bye.

“Hey, Shiro!” Myea held the bag of space cookies in her upper right hand. “Who was that?”

“Romelle of Pollox. I’m fighting her next.”

Myea grimaced. “I recommend you train some more.”

“How much more?”

“Any remaining free time you have left.”

\--

“She was being hyperbolic, of course, but I’ve been training quite a bit today.” Shiro flexed his left arm, flinching.

“Perhaps you could back out of the fight,” Allura offered over the comm.

“No. I’ve checked the roster, and Romelle is a big name.” Shiro stretched out on his bed (Myea had insisted he stay in her guest room the instant she learned he didn’t have an apartment, and it wasn’t like he could tell her he was living in the Black Lion). “If anyone knows where Keith is, she will.”

“Wonderful. I wish we were having the same luck with finding the Red Lion.”

“I’ll call myself lucky when Keith is by my side again. Hey, Allura?”

“Yes?”

He wasn’t sure how to phrase this, but she needed to know. “I can’t be sure, but Romelle looks like she might be Altean.”

“… Really?” Allura’s voice was soft, but hopeful.

“Really. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was your twin. I didn’t get a chance to talk to her, but after the fight, I will.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Good night.”

Shiro closed his eyes, and did his best not to think of why Keith wasn’t trying to find him.

\--

It was the first morning off Shiro had in awhile, but any attempts to find Keith would have to wait a few hours. Myea had some errands to run, and there was no one else to watch Myra. Which was why Shiro was keeping an eye on her as she dug around in a small clearing, hoping to find remnants of alien civilizations.

“Myra, don’t wander out so far, okay?” He’d offered to help dig, but Myra insisted that only experts could be trusted on such an important dig.

“Okay.” For a few minutes, all he did was watch Myra dig. Then, suddenly, she made a face. “What the quiznak?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but didn’t invade Myra’s work space. “What’s wrong?”

She huffed unhappily. “How am I supposed to find artifacts if weirdos are burying their clothes?” She waved something red and small and…

… And that was Keith’s jacket.

Shiro willed himself to stay upright. “W-was that it? Can I see where you were digging?”

“Um, sure.” She was quieter as she took Shiro’s right hand, and guided him to the hole. There was nothing there but dirt now.

“I… Keith…”

“Oh.” Myra’s three eyes were full of understanding as she handed him the jacket. “Then I should give this to you.”

His hands were shaking, but he managed a thank you as he took it.

“Why…” Myra frowned at the dirty jacket. “Why would someone even bury a jacket in the first place?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know.” He couldn’t—he couldn’t deal with this.

“Shiro.” She tugged on his sleeve. “Let’s go home.”

He wanted to refuse, but he was no good to her, or Keith, in this condition. “O-okay.”

After they were home, and Myea had returned, and Shiro has calmed down, he returned—this time with the scanner Pidge had supplied. There were no traces of Human DNA, which meant Keith hadn’t died and been buried within walking distance of Shiro’s current residence. Not that it was likely in the first place, but…

 _I will find you._ He refused to accept otherwise.

He went back home, hand washed the jacket, and hung it up to dry.

It was the last thing he saw before he went to sleep.

\--

There were nearly fifty people in the audience today—which for a planet this small, was a big deal. It was getting a little too close to being like with the Galra again for Shiro’s liking, but it would be fine. Keith was waiting for him.

“I haven’t seen Keith, and neither has Myra,” Myea said as she handed him a water bottle.

“Then we’ll just have to hope Romelle knows something.” He took a long sip, then poured the rest over his head—the new stage lights were making the gym warmer than usual. He eyed his opponent. She was small, but her stance was steady and sure. He’d be fighting a seasoned veteran tonight.

Romelle landed the first punch, in his gut. While he was struggling to stay upright, she struck him hard, across the face. As he staggered away, he could taste blood, just like when—

No. Stay focused.

Romelle grabbed him, and this had happened before, with Allura, when she tossed him away to save his life. This time, however, he was aware of how the move worked, so he twisted away, put some distance between them, and landed a solid kick against Romelle’s side.

She fell, but got up again almost immediately, and then flipped over his head—and in that brief second she was out of his line of vision, shoved him down on the ground, pinning him.

“You know,” she whispered in his ear, “if you used your arm, this fight would be done with quickly. You’d find him sooner.”

Keith.

Keith wouldn’t want him to do that.

“Maybe,” he admitted, struggling to find a way loose. “But this isn’t a Galra fight. I’m not that person anymore.” He was saying it more to himself than her.

“Very well,” and she… she let him go?

Then she walked over to the blue light, and touched it. “I concede.” Then she left.

The gym broke into startled (confused spectators) and annoyed (people who bet on Romelle) voices. Myea was coming up, talking about wow, that was a shock, but at least they won, but Shiro didn’t have time.

“Come back!” He bounded over the ropes, and chased after Romelle.

\--

“Hey—hey, wait!” Shiro finally found her a block away from the gym. “You owe me an explanation.”

Romelle frowned. “I suppose you do, seeing how the only reason you won was because I let you.” She looked like Allura, but her attitude was so similar to Keith’s that he had to take a deep breath, even as he nodded.

“What was with that, Romelle? You challenged me to a fight, but give up mid-way. And how... how did you know I'm looking for someone?"”

She nodded. “That’s because I didn’t actually want to fight you. I wanted to test you.”

“I don’t understand.”

She walked up to him. Her expression was professional, but there was a hint of hope in her eyes. “I’ve been studying you. The former gladiator who hates the Galra Empire, and refuses to use any more violence in his fights than absolutely necessary… but as I learned firsthand tonight, can still fight extremely well.” She smiled slightly. “I want to recruit you for my resistance cell against the Galra Empire.”

Oh. This had taken a turn he hadn’t expected. “I, well, I’m honored.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “But please understand that after everything I’ve seen, I don’t wish to fight in a war.” That was true. He was a Paladin, not a warrior. A defender.

Romelle frowned again, but there was no malice in it. “I wish you felt otherwise, but I understand.”

“Thank you. Um, this probably isn’t the best time to ask for a favor, but do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Feel free.”

He was thankful that he’d had the sense to bring the holo image with him. “This is Keith Kogane. I’ve heard rumors that he’s a Space Fighter. Have you seen him?”

Romelle studied the image, and then gasped. “I have!”

“R-really?”

“Yes. I bested him in a match recently.” Then she ran a hand through her short white hair. “But, Shiro, you should know this. He wasn’t calling himself Keith. He fights under the name ‘Yurak.’”


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing recognizable is mine.  
Notes: All the content warning in the last chapter/summary (Remember past trauma, Keith getting drugged up so he's more willing to fight Shiro) apply here. 

\--

Shiro took a breath to steady himself. Just what happened to Keith while they were separated? “Why would he—”

“You would have to ask his manager, since Yurak never speaks to anyone after a fight. Or at all.”

Oh, geez. Geez. “Romelle, I gotta ask for another favor—”

“I know, and do not worry. I will be here at sunrise to take you to Yurak’s manager.”

“Thank you.” Something had happened to Keith, and he couldn’t risk Myea or Myra getting hurt. He suspected Romelle was helping primarily so he would join her resistance out of gratitude… well, when it was all over, he’d explain about how he was a Paladin. That would probably be a good excuse for not joining.

\--

When he returned home, he explained that he just wanted to make sure Romelle didn’t think he was weak to Myea. He ate as much dinner as he could, then retired to his room. Keith’s jacket was still on the hanger.

Keith was out there, fighting, almost definitely against his will, while he was nice and safe in his room.

And he couldn’t do a blasted thing about it tonight.

 _Was this how you felt?_ He hadn’t had the courage to ask about what life was like for Keith after he disappeared just yet. But he could guess. The Garrison’s most brilliant pilot had ‘washed out.’ He’d filled a corkboard with legends and myths about magical creatures that _may have_ had a connection to Shiro, but there was no concrete proof until they found the Blue Lion.

 _I’m sorry. I should’ve come for you quicker._ But lately, it seemed like all he could do was let Keith down.

He reached out, holding Keith’s jacket sleeve between his fingers. Not again. Keith had sacrificed his career—and very nearly his life—for Shiro. He was going to get Keith back. 

This wasn’t like before, when he watched Keith disappear before him. He knew where he was. He had an ally, in a sense. It could be as early as tomorrow that he’d have Keith back. 

Except he was safe, and Keith wasn’t, and that wasn’t right. 

Sighing heavily, he grabbed the blasted jacket and (again) held it to his heart as he tossed and turned his way into a dreamless sleep.

\--

“Yurak’s manager is named Cero. He’s Galran, but ostensibly has no connections to the Empire.”

Shiro glanced at Romelle, while also trying to get comfortable in… well, her vehicle reminded him a little bit of old automobiles back home, but it was much smaller than the typical one. “Ostensibly?” 

She nodded as she parked. “I don’t have enough evidence to prove it, but a lot of Cero’s fighters eventually serve in the Empire’s army.”

Shiro took one moment to steady himself. “Then let’s save Keith now.”

The gym wasn’t nearly as well-kept as Myea’s. The paint was faded, and the windows were cracked. There was no one in there except a middle-aged Galran humming over his paperwork.

“Well!” He smiled a little too cheerfully as Shiro and Romelle entered. “If it isn’t the Champion, visiting my humble little gym!”

“It’s Shiro.” He frowned. “And I was wondering about challenging one of your fighters to a match.”

“Of course!” The grin became even more faux cheerful, somehow. “And which of my young people would you like to fight?”

“Yurak.”

“Oh.” Cero tugged on his left ear. “Yurak is… kinda temperamental. He’s not interested in any matches right now.”

“That’s a shame,” Shiro replied pointedly, “because he’s the only fighter I’m interested in facing.”

“Well, hold on.” Cero started flipping through paper and padds, not quite ready to forsake a possible fight with the infamous Champion. “Lemme see if his schedule has any openings—”

“Actually, could I speak to Yurak?” Shiro pretended to smile. “I like to converse with possible opponents before I face them in the ring. I’m sure I could convince him”

“I’m sorry, but no. Yurak is very shy.”

“Well, he wouldn’t have to do the talking,” Romelle offered. “All he really has to do is listen to our offer.” Shiro nodded.

Cero frowned. “Hmm. I dunno. Maybe.”

One of the doors in the back swished open, and Shiro was still so busy trying to convince Cero to let him have an audience, he almost missed Keith staggering in.

When he did see Keith, however, he broke into a full run.

Keith was still in his armor, and he looked terrible. Pale and sweaty, dark hair clinging to his forehead. He was looking at Shiro, but not quite focusing, which meant he’d almost definitely been drugged, which explained everything.

Shiro grabbed Keith by the shoulders. “There you are,” he said breathlessly.

Keith looked at him, and slowly, much too slowly, began to grin. “I thought I heard you.”

Two Galran guards grabbed him. Shiro held on for dear life, because they **weren’t** going to take him again, but he was focused on that, he never noticed the third guard sneaking up and hitting him hard on the head. Shiro staggered, fighting to stay upright—and that was all they needed to pull Keith away. The door swished shut.

His right arm flashed bright purple as Shiro started tearing the door away. He was vaguely aware of screaming (Cero running away, Romelle wanting him to do something, and some furious voice screaming Keith’s name), but that didn’t stop him. They had taken Keith, and he wasn’t leaving until he got him back—

The punch to his gut was so intense, Shiro felt himself fly a few feet away from the door.

“If you’d been listening to me,” Romelle said tersely (somehow, she’d made his way to his side), “I could have warned you that the guards took him to give him something to make him more aggressive.”

“Sorry,” Shiro gasped, willing himself not to faint. “I was worried about Keith.”

“I guessed.” There was a hint of humor in her tone, even as she slung Shiro over her shoulder so they could avoid a sword swipe from Keith. She jumped away, giving them more distance. Unfortunately, between Keith and the guards, they could only do this for so long. “Let me know when you’re ready to fight him.”

Shiro wasn’t going to fight him, but he did have a plan. “Throw me at Keith. Then you take care of the guards.”

“Very well.” She lifted him up with one hand, and did just that.

This was going to be tricky, especially since Keith had a sword in his hand. The timing had to be just right. He held out his right arm, flashing purple again… and **yes** , Keith fell for it, he was putting the sword away just long enough to bring up the shield. This meant that for a split second he was unguarded, and Shiro had a split second to grab Keith tight.

It wasn’t easy getting Keith to sit still in the best of circumstances. Right now, it took every ounce of his remaining strength just to keep him from wriggling free. But he succeeded, and Shiro managed to whisper in Keith’s ear, “Keith. It’s me. It’s Shiro.”

Keith shuddered, then went still.

“I know it’s been hard, and you’ve been scared.” Shiro held him closer. “But I’m here, and you don’t have to fight anymore.” He flinched as Keith’s right hand gripped his shoulder tight, but didn’t pull away. “You don’t have to do this anymore.”

“… Promise?”

“Promise.” The instant Keith went limp against him, Shiro scooped him up. “Romelle, we’re leaving!”

Romelle knocked out the last guard, and then said something about how her car was already running, and to toss Keith in the backseat. 

\--

Ideally, Shiro would have tossed Keith in the Black Lion and left immediately. But Keith was injured, and needed care. It didn’t help that they were still short a Lion as well, and Keith was the only one who might have a clue, so they went to the closest thing to a safe place on the planet.

“Shiro.” Myea gave him a critical look. “You, ah, seem to have brought your last opponent and a rival fighter home.” 

He glanced at Romelle, and then down at Keith (who, now that they were no longer speeding away from that horrible place, was back in Shiro’s arms). Revealing the truth would be dangerous, but honestly? At this point, she deserved to know. “This is Keith.” He waited for her to argue that no, this was Yurak. “Also, there’s something else you need to know.” He took a breath. “He’s not a fighter, he’s a Paladin for the Altean royal family. And so am I. The whole reason I came here in the first place was to find him, so we can resume our mission to stop the Galra Empire.” He waited for her to send them away, because she was a civilian with a granddaughter. She couldn’t afford to house three people actively fighting the Galra Empire.

But instead, Myea placed her left top hand against Keith’s cheek. “He’s burning up. We better get him inside.” The made their way in, and Myea locked the door. 

“Why are you helping us?” Romelle began clearing off the couch. “What do you have to gain?”

“I get the knowledge that I managed to save one poor young man from Cero,” Myea almost snapped. Then she sighed. “There have been rumors that he was drugging up people so they’d fight for no paycheck, but no one could prove anything, until now.” She helped Shiro ease Keith onto the couch. “He’s scum, and he’s ruining Space Fighting’s reputation.” After she removed Keith’s helmet, she made her way to Romelle, nudging her shoulder. “And just ‘cuz I’m not with the resistance, doesn’t mean I like the Galra.”

Romelle’s eyes went wide. “How did you…”

“You’re not as secretive as you think. Now, c’mon.” She took Romelle’s hand. “I’m going to make something to help this Keith feel better, and you’re going to help me.”

“Of course.” But before Romelle left, she rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “But you and I must talk soon.” She followed Myea into the next room.

That meant Shiro was alone with Keith, wanting to help, but having no clue what to do.

All he could think of was when Keith had saved him back on Earth—take a seat, hold his hand, and wait for him to wake up.

\--

“Shiro.”

Shiro rubbed at his eyes with his Galra arm. “Keith?”

“Yeah.” He still looked flushed, but his eyes were clear. “Sorry about earlier.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. It’s all Cero’s fault.” Shiro helped Keith sit up, propping him against the dull brown couch cushions. “How much do you remember?”

Keith closed his eyes. “You saving me. Some of the fights.” Then he opened his eyes. “Where are the others?”

“All safe. You were the last one I needed to find. Keith—” 

“Red Lion’s hiding in a volcano.”

“Wait, what?”

Keith shrugged. “She insisted it’d be fine; that an Altean volcano had been her favorite napping spot before Zarkon attacked. We need to go get her.”

“That is important,” Shiro admitted. “But Keith, how are you feeling?”

Keith looked away, eyes shadowed. “That has nothing to do with the mission. Doesn’t matter.”

It was tempting to grab Keith by the shoulders and remind him that it mattered to Shiro. But this was Keith, who had always been devoted to others, but never wanted to talk about himself. So, he would try something else.

“I need to tell you something.” He took a breath, and squeezed Keith’s hand. “That’s the same line I’ve been telling myself since you rescued me. I didn’t want to let anyone know just how bad I was hurting. And, well, that meant I didn’t have a lot to support me when Sendak managed to get under my skin.”

“Shiro.” Now Keith squeezed his hand. “I would have listened.” He actually smiled, a bit. “Heck, I’m listening now, right?”

“I know. And I appreciate it. So I want to be there for you, because I know all too well how these things don’t go away.” 

Keith’s eyes went huge. “Shiro…”

“If you really feel uncomfortable taking, I understand. But I want you to know that I’m here if you want to—”

Keith grabbed him in a tight hug. “I hated it.” 

That was all he said, but maybe that was all he was up to saying. Either way, Shiro hugged him back, grateful that Keith was willing to at least share this. “I’m sorry that you had to endure that. Let me know what you need.”

“I need my Lion,” Keith managed as he pulled away. “But I pretty sure my last meal was a couple of days ago, so maybe we should eat first.”

Shiro nodded, then breathed in relief as Romelle came in with supplies. “Ah, you’re awake. Good. Myea has prepared you breakfast, and some medicine.”

Keith blinked in surprise. “Allura, when did you cut your hair?”

“That’s not Allura,” Shiro explained. He went over to Romelle, grabbing the tray. “And I’m guessing you’d like to talk now.”

“I would.” She leaned against the door. “I was wondering how two young men found themselves serving a royal family that died ten thousand years ago.”

“… Because you’re Altean, right?”

She sighed, and it was probably the most vulnerable Shiro had seen her since he’d met her. “As much Zarkon would like to believe otherwise, the Altean civilization is still here. Just scattered. So,” and she perched on the left couch arm, “just how did you find the royal family?”

“King Alfor put his daughter, Allura, in suspended animation. We, ah, were in the neighborhood and woke her up. Keith, it’s for your fever, just take the medicine already.” Honestly. For such a tough guy, he could be picky about things like this. “She made us, and three of our friends, the new Paladins and tasked us with finding Voltron.” He watched as Keith started cramming food in his face. Good. That meant he was recovering already.

“Hmm. So the rumors of Voltron’s return are true.”

He nodded. “We got separated for some time, but once Keith and I get back to the ship, Voltron will be back for good.” 

“Then I’m glad.” She smiled slightly. “Tell Princess Allura that she has an ally on Pollux.”

“Hey, I remember you now!” Keith put down his food. “You’re Romelle; I fought you.” He frowned. “That low kick you used was a dirty move.”

Romelle made a dismissive sound. “It was perfectly legal. Besides, **you** were using a sword on an unarmed opponent.”

“Cero was trying to make me be evil!” Keith huffed. “I want a rematch.”

“Keith,” Shiro butted in. “This really isn’t—”

“Anytime,” Romelle replied coolly.

Shiro wondered if maybe he just attracted people with quick tempers. It would explain why he was currently in a room with two of them. “Everyone, we’re on the same side. Let’s try acting like it.”

“Um, Shiro?” Myra poked her head in the room. “There’s a Galran guy outside, saying he wants Yurak back.”

Romelle frowned. Keith froze up.

“Myra, where’s your Nana?” The first thing was to make sure they were safe.

“She’s outside, trying to tell him to go away, but he’s not listening.”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me.” He smiled at Myra. “You go to your room, lock the door, and don’t come out until either Nana or I tell you.” She looked up at him, and nodded before leaving.

“Romelle, keep an eye on Keith. I’m going to send Cero on his way.”

“You’re not going alone,” Keith said, tossing the blanket aside.

“I’m a Paladin. It’s my job to protect everyone.”

Keith got to his feet shakily, but still made his way to Shiro. “ **We’re** Paladins. It’s **our** job to protect everyone.”

“You’re still recovering. If you got hurt, I’d—”

“Hey.” Keith nudged him gently. “You helped me. Let me see if I can help you.”

“I can’t ignore a fiery spirit like that. Here,” Romelle slung Keith’s arm over her shoulders, supporting him. “If things get bad, I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

He didn’t like it, but they only had so much time. “Okay. But at the first sign of trouble…” Romelle nodded. Keith huffed, but remained silent.

“Let’s go.”

\--

“Now, Myea, you’ve been working with the Space Fighters your whole life,” Cero said slickly. “You know it’s not fair play to kidnap a rival fighter.”

“It’s also not fair play to drug them up.” All of Myea’s four arms were folded across her chest.

“Oh, please. Just because my fighters are serious about their job—”

“You drugged me daily so I wouldn’t escape,” Keith said.

Cero laughed a little too loudly. “Yurak, if you would just let me talk to you, alone, then you might see things my way.”

“No. You’ll just kidnap me again.” Keith gave him a look. “You’re really bad at this. Like, really bad. No wonder Merla doesn’t want you in the army—yeah, I remember that conversation now.”

“How did he even catch you?” Romelle glanced at Keith.

“The same way he does with everyone else. He waited until I was asleep.”

“Well, that explains everything.”

“Enough!” Cero threw his hands in the air. “Look, give me the fighter. Otherwise, some of my friends in the Galra army might want to have words with you.”

“Not happening.” Shiro got ready to defend his friends, but then Gar—who apparently had taken Shiro’s advice about focusing on speed to heart—tackled Cero.

“Leave Shiro alone!” Gar bellowed as he pinned Cero to the ground.

“Also, if you’re wondering where your guards are,” Kala said calmly, leaning against a nearby tree, “I had a few words with them. And by words, I mean I beat them up. And I’ve already contacted the local authorities.”

Cero groaned, face hidden in the grass.

“Well, that was anti-climactic,” Keith noted.

“After the past few weeks, I am more than okay with anti-climactic,” Shiro replied. “So, how did you two know we were in trouble?”

Myea smirked. “I’ve had to deal with Cero in the past, so I thought it might be time to call up some of the Space Fighters who love you because you’re such a good guy to them and ask for a favor.”

Shiro smiled at said Space Fighters. “Thank you. Keith and I truly appreciate this.” Then he turned his attention to Myea. “What about you guys? If he really is connected to the Galra,that might lead to trouble.”

Myea shrugged. “If he’s failed in his mission to recruit soldiers, then the last thing he’s gonna do is alert them of that.”

Romelle nodded. “And if he does try, my people and I will put an end to it.”

“Good.” That was relief. “Still, maybe we should at least tie Cero up until the authorities arrive.”

“Okay, what about this,” Gar chirped to a still groaning Cero. “Cero? More like—zero!”

“Actually, nevermind, the **pun** ishment is fitting the crime.” Shiro nudged Keith gently. “Heh. Get it?”

“I would have preferred beating him up,” Keith said.

\--

Red Lion ascending from the volcano was an impressive sight.

Shiro glanced at Keith, eyes shut in deep concentration, but also smiling. The relief that he was finally back with his partner Lion was almost palpable.

“Hey,” Shiro began quietly, because he didn’t want to startle Keith when he was linked to the Lion. “I’m proud of you.”

Keith opened his eyes. “You’re proud of me for getting kidnapped?”

Shiro gave him a look. “You resisted what they did to you, and won. I couldn’t have saved you if you hadn’t stopped fighting me back at Cero’s gym.”

Keith kept his gaze fixed on the Red Lion flying from the volcano, over the mountains, and landing in the small clearing where they were gathered… but he reached out and held Shiro’s metal hand. Hmm.

“I never thought I’d see one of the Lions in my lifetime,” Romelle breathed. “Now I’ve seen two.”

“Well, you’ll be seeing them a lot more,” Shiro assured her. He had Keith back. It was time to get back to defending the universe. Then a thought occurred to him. “Why don’t you come to the Castle with us?”

“I can’t. I have work here.”

“Well, not forever, of course. But I know Princess Allura would love to see a surviving Altean.”

Romelle smiled. “So would I.”

\--

“Are you, like, super positive that you’re not Allura’s twin sister? Because **wow**.”

Romelle nodded. “I am quite sure… it’s Lance, correct?”

“It is indeed,” Lance said with a waggle of his eyebrows. He stopped when Shiro nudged him.

“However, I do know some of my ancestors were part of Altean nobility.” She sipped her space juice thoughtfully. “I suppose the best term would be ‘cousin.’” 

“I’m just glad to know that the Altean civilization has survived,” Allura held Romelle’s hand in her own. “And we will be reunited one day, I promise.”

Romelle nodded, then glanced around the room. “I always wondered what the Castle of Lions might look like. It’s a shame that I have to leave.”

“Aw, can’t you stay a little longer?” Hunk frowned. “I wanted to see if you like this new dish I made—” Coran elbowed him, saying something about how he had prepared a traditional Altean meal of goo.

“Yeah, you should stay!” Pidge piped up from her console. “I wanna see your ship.”

“Thank you, but I have business elsewhere.” Romelle shrugged on her cloak. “One of my contacts has informed me that one of the Galra Empire’s top navigators has defected—and thus is also being pursued by Galra ships. I plan to rescue him, and hopefully recruit him to my cause.” She smiled at Shiro. “If I couldn’t get a Paladin, I think a navigator would be the best thing.”

Shiro smiled back. “Take care of yourself out there, okay?”

“And don’t forget,” Keith added so quickly that Shiro couldn’t stop him, “you owe me a rematch.”

“Anytime.” Romelle bowed to them, then Allura—but then Allura grabbed her in a hug. Romelle blinked, then hugged her back.

\--

“Keith, can I come in?”

The door swished open, revealing Keith on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just. Well, in all the chaos I never had time to return this to you,” he said as he handed Keith the jacket.

Keith was silent as he took the jacket and tugged it back on, but Shiro noticed how his hands shook in the process.

“If this is an uncomfortable question feel free to ignore it, but why did Cero bury your jacket?”

Keith almost laughed. “I kept grabbing it whenever I tried to escape, so he thought he’d toss it away in an attempt to break my spirit or whatever. I guess he realized I’d just fish it out of the garbage, so he opted for burying it.”

“I’m sorry he did that.” Keith had worn that jacket since Shiro had met him. Having parts of yourself stolen like that—Shiro wouldn’t wish it on anybody.

Shiro pointed to a spot on the bed. “May I?”

“Always.”

Shiro sat down, and patted the space next to him. To his relief, Keith plopped down next to him.

With Keith, it was best to be direct. “You’ve been through a lot, and I don’t just mean over the past few weeks. There was that whole year when I was gone, and you were alone.” Shiro was silent as Keith leaned against him, eyes half-closed. “Not to mention you’ve had to save my butt more than once.”

“Hey.” Keith’s voice was unusually soft. “Maybe I like saving your butt.”

“I’m fairly fond of it myself,” Shiro admitted. “But… you have been through a lot, and yet you’ve been there for me the whole time.” He wrapped an arm around Keith gently, in case he needed to pull away. He didn’t. “I want to do the same for you. If you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll respect that.” He took a breath. “But if there’s anything I can do for you, please. Let me know.”

“Could you stay the night?”

“Hm?”

“I know that’s inconvenient, but—”

“It’s anything but.” Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “I’d stay forever, if needed.” Which was a little melodramatic, but also true.

But Keith didn’t seem to mind too much. He just smiled a little as he shifted, resting on his side. Shiro took the cue, and found a spot next to him. “Time for bed, I guess?”

“I guess.” And again, Keith held the metal hand. Reminding Shiro that he was there for him too, if needed.

For the first time in ages, Shiro fell asleep without too much trouble.

\--

Final Notes: 80s Voltron fans would probably guess that Sven is the navigator Romelle is going to save, and they'd be right. ;P That's my other Voltron OTP, so I could not help myself.


End file.
